Last Chance
by PhoenixFieryHope
Summary: Nick, Ellis' boyfriend, just told Ellis something that he regrets not saying before. Before anything happens, they have to do something about it. Oh my goodness I don't like the title or the description but the story itself is hard to explain without spoiling it. I promise the story is better (My opinion). Gay, smut, angst-y, Nellis.


_**A/N: This is a pretty long one-shot but it was requested by one of my friends. Also, I had another problem with how to title this one so I'm sorry if you don't like the title. Hope you enjoy!**_

"Spitter!" Coach exclaimed.

Nick shot the zombie with his magnum before she spat. It fell onto the ground as a puddle of green, acidic liquid is spilled from its body.

The survivors ran around the goo and clambered into the safe room. They seemed to be in a convenient store as there were shelves with only a few pipe bombs, molotovs, adrenaline shots and pills. There was a counter with med kits, guns and ammo behind it. There was also a flight of stairs which was probably the store room.

"Who's on watch first tonight?" Ellis asked, placing his pump shot gun on the counter.

"You and Nick," Coach replied, climbing up the stairs.

The other three followed Coach. They had to get things to block the door. There was an armchair, a desk and two heavy packages. Rochelle helped Nick carry the desk downstairs.

"I wonder what's in these boxes," Coach thought aloud.

Coach opened a box of what seemed to be picture albums and frames, containing photos of what looked like a family. One of the photos had a woman, man, two boys and a girl standing outside a building with a large sign saying, "Johnson". They were smiling.

Ellis was looking at the photo, too, "This was a family store," he said.

He remembered seeing black dots above the door, as if there was a sign but it was removed.

"That's just sad," Coach commented.

Coach put the photos back in the box and Ellis carried it downstairs. The toilet door was closed and Ellis knew Nick was in there as Rochelle was reading the messages that were left by previous visitors scribbled on the wall.

"Holy shit, chocolate!" Coach exclaimed.

Ellis and Rochelle chuckled. Ellis went upstairs to see Coach smiling at a box of bars of chocolates, but then he frowned.

"Godammit these are all expired," Coach said, disappointment in his tone.

"Well, Coach, if they weren't, they'd have been eaten by the time we got 'ere," Ellis stated, patting Coach on the back.

Coach's stomach growled and he sighed.

"Well, better put this in front of the door," Coach said, "maybe the zombies don't like the smell of rotten chocolate."

Ellis grinned and held the door open for Coach as he passed through with the box in his arms.

As soon as they were finished barricading the door they sat down, sharing scraps and pieces of food that were either leftovers or lucky findings. There was a half eaten granola bar, a bag of Doritos, a half bag of assorted nuts and a pack of uncooked pasta.

"Uncooked pasta?" Nick asked, staring at the golden yellow sticks.

"Better than nothing," Rochelle muttered. She was the one who picked it up when they passed by a demolished restaurant in the zombie infested mall.

The four of them devoured the food, leaving a few nuts and pasta in case they couldn't find any more food while travelling to the next safe room they'd stay in.

"Well, time to hit the hay," Coach yawned.

Rochelle stood up and stretched. "Goodnight, you two," she said, "Wake us up in three hours."

"Night," Nick and Ellis said in unison.

When Coach and Rochelle were in the store room, Ellis put his head on Nick's lap. Ellis looked at him with those adorable emerald eyes that Nick loved to see.

"You did a good job today, kid," Nick whispered.

"You too, Nick," Ellis whispered back.

Nick's smile slowly dropped and he looked up. His eyes became dark and weary. "I could've done so much better." He said but it sounded like it was to himself. Suddenly he turned away from Ellis and covered his mouth, coughing.

"Nick? Did you catch a cold or somethin'?" Ellis asked, getting up to pat his boyfriend on the back.

"No," Nick said, voice hoarse, "I…"

Nick looked at Ellis with sorrowful eyes. Ellis' eyes widened and he asked, with his voice trembling, "You weren't bit…"

Nick pulled up his left browning white sleeve to reveal a disgusting bite mark on his arm. "I was bitten while trying to protect you when you were puked on by a Boomer," he explained.

"But… but you're immune! The four of us are!" Ellis said, voice shaking.

"I guess I was just good at protecting myself.," Nick said, caressing Ellis' cheek.

Ellis remembered being puked on by another goddamn Boomer earlier today. He was checking the restrooms for pills, or a shot, or a med kit for Nick. Nick told him not to go, he heard the gurgling sound of a Boomer. Ellis, however, too headstrong to listen to Nick, was determined to have his boyfriend back on his feet again after startling a Witch and being incapped.

Ellis was blinded by the vomiting zombie, however he shot it. Zombies were attracted and the other three tried their best to protect Ellis. Nick went in between Ellis and the zombies coming for Ellis' back. While shoving them back, Nick was bitten by one of them. Ellis thought it was the usual cry of pain when one was weak and in need of a med kit but apparently, it wasn't.

Ellis retrieved some pills for Nick in the end, but now, it didn't even matter.

"Nick, why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Ellis almost yelled, tears welling up in his eyes, "We could've cut off your left arm, that would've slowed down the infection!"

Ellis let his tears out. He knew that nothing would help now. He knew that Nick was about to become one of those horrible, disgusting zombies and there's a chance that Ellis might witness it.

"I've got six hours left," Nick whispered, wiping away his boyfriend's tears.

Nick gently placed his lips on Ellis', cupping his face.

"Let's spend my last few hours in paradise," Nick whispered into Ellis' ear, "for me."

Ellis nodded, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Nick softly kissed Ellis' lips while loosening his boyfriend's belt. Ellis pulled them off and helped Nick take off his dirty blazer. After they were both completely naked, Nick kissed Ellis' neck, then his shoulder, working his way down to his boyfriend's throbbing member. Nick savoured each kiss, tasting the salty sweetness of his skin, knowing that this would be the last time he would taste and feel something this good.

Ellis savoured Nick's hot breath against his skin. Never again would he feel this way. Ever since he started dating Nick, which happened during their trip in the Tunnel of Love, he knew that Nick was the one. There was Zoey, but she wasn't the same.

Nick started licking the head of Ellis' member, slowly and gently, although it was enough to make Ellis moan softly.

"Nick," breathed Ellis, stroking his boyfriend's hair, "I love you. So much."

Nick wrapped his hand around Ellis' length and looked at his boyfriend with loving yet sorrowful sea blue eyes. "I love you too, Ellis."

Nick started sucking Ellis' member very gently and built up, becoming rougher with each breath he took. Ellis tried his best to keep quiet but it was hard as he continued to weep.

Nick got up and gestured Ellis to get on his hands and knees. Ellis looked back at Nick to see him reach for his pants, looking for the bottle of lubricant that he found during one of their scavenging sessions.

Nick poured a generous amount of lubricant in his hand and then smiled at Ellis as he started spreading it on his member. Ellis smiled back and turned back to look at the ground, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to enter him. Ellis then felt Nick slowly entering him and he sighed with pleasure. Nick leaned forward to wrap his arms around Ellis as he continued moving. Nick kissed Ellis' neck and shoulder and Ellis continued moaning softly. He didn't want to wake up the other two upstairs.

Nick then moved harder and faster, still hanging on to Ellis. Ellis moaned a little louder and turned Nick on a little more. Nick moved faster and couldn't help but start moaning himself. He reached down to start pumping Ellis' member and they both said each others' name, a few "I love you"s in between. Nick jerked up slightly to pump and move harder as they were both reaching climax.

"N-Nick," Ellis whimpered.

"Ellis," Nick grunted, "together."

They continued moaning and panting, Nick gripping onto Ellis waist as he moved as hard and fast as he could. They both then hit climax. Their chins jerked upwards, jaws dropped and Nick was deep inside Ellis. Ellis felt Nick's liquid inside him and Nick felt Ellis' pouring onto his hand.

They laid down beside each other, kissing softly.

Ellis ran up to wake Coach and Rochelle. It was their turn to be on watch, but he also had to tell them about Nick.

"Goddammit, Nick!" Coach yelled, "Why the hell did you not tell us?!"

"Coach, sshh!" Rochelle urged, "Let's not alert any horde right now."

"We were in a rush to get to the goddamn chopper!" Nick argued.

"Guys, please!" Ellis pleaded, "It's too late now, there's nothin' we can do."

Coach rubbed his temples and said, "Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"I do not want to end up being like one of those sack of shits," Nick hissed, then looked at Ellis, "I might end up finding you and attacking one of you."

Ellis blushed and asked, "So, you want one of us to shoot you before you turn?"

Nick nodded.

Ellis put his hands up. "I ain't doin' it," he said.

"I'll do it," Coach muttered, looking at Nick with eyes full of sorrow.

Nick smiled sadly, "Thanks, Coach."

"Ellis, you need to get some sleep," Rochelle said sweetly, "We'll keep Nick here in case he turns earlier than expected.

Ellis nodded slowly and then went over to hug Nick tightly. Nick hugged back, whispering in Ellis' ear, "I love you, kiddo."

Ellis couldn't take it. Tears spilled again and he turned to run up the stairs. He slammed the door close and pulled at his hair so hard he felt a few strands rip out. He buried his face into one of the pillows, sobbing into it. He must've cried himself to sleep because when Rochelle woke him up, his eyes were swollen and his mouth was dry. They went downstairs to see Coach with a pistol pointed at Nick's face. He didn't even look like Nick. His skin was turning into a very pale green colour. He had his hands down to his sides, his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were dull and lifeless. His hair was thinning and there were strands of it on the ground. His breathing was loud but steady.

Nick looked at Ellis who had his eyebrows knotted together and his mouth slightly open. Nick slightly smiled at him. Ellis suddenly saw the image of bright and alive Nick in his head but only for a second. His smile. His bright blue eyes. He was going to miss Nick and he was thankful for all the times they spent together.

"Take… care…" Nick whispered, and then took his last sharp breath and his whole body slumped.

A tear rolled down Ellis' cheek and Rochelle covered his eyes. He was glad Rochelle did so because he heard a loud, blood curdling shriek and then a gunshot.


End file.
